The Legend of Zelda: We Will Meet Again
by LoneMouse444
Summary: Link has defeated Ganondorf, and he is finally home at Outset Island with Aryll and his grandmother. A couple years later, a pirate ship stops at Outset, and Link remembers the promise that Zelda gave him. What will happen? First Fanfic, please read!
1. Chapter 1: Ganondorf is Defeated

**Heyy guys! Its LoneMouse444! This is my first FanFiction and I really hope you guys like it! And please please pleaseeeee review! I want your criticism on this so that I can fix what I did wrong in the future! Thanks! :)**

* * *

Chapter One: Ganondorf is Defeated

"Huh! Yaaaaaaaah!"

Link lets go of the weapon in his hands and stares in awe as he witnesses his own sword sticking out of the man's chest. The man screams in pain and agony, bending backward, looking up at the sky.

I did it... Link thought, surprised. Ganondorf is gone... I really did it! Me, Link! A 12 year old boy!

Link smiles to himself, running the event back through his mind. When he held the mirror shield as Zelda shot the light arrows at the shield and they bounced off and hit Ganondorf. Then the sword fight, where Link won, not the nasty, cruel, man of power...

"Link! You did it! You defeated Ganondorf!" Link turns in the direction of the voice and sees Zelda running toward him. She embraces him in a hug, and he awkwardly hugs her in return. "You're a hero..." She whispers in his ear. Once she says that, the Triforces on the back of there hands glow simultaneously. They both notice and quickly separate and stare at their hands, then up at each other, jaws dropped.

Link notices tears running down the girl's beautiful face, the one who used to be a pirate, Tetra. He misses Tetra. The determination and fierce attitude. Even though she doesn't exist anymore, she will always exist in his mind.

He nods and smiles, still in shock, and looks at her tear filled eyes. His own eyes start to water as he thinks about the amazing journey he just fulfilled. Sneaking around Forsaken Fortress, saving Aryll, finding the King of Red Lions (without him, Link would've never made this accomplishment), all of the confusing and super hard temples, Hyrule Castle, and all of the friends he made such as Medli, the Deku Tree, Makar, Valoo and Jabun, spirits Laruto and Fado, Tingle, the postman Quill, Prince Komali, and most importantly, Tetra and Zelda. He also wouldn't have been able to save Hyrule without the help of Orca and his great sword skills back on Outset Island, his precious home.

"Oh, we have to let Father know!" Zelda exclaims, smiling from ear to ear.

Link gives her a sympathetic look, reminding her that they are never going to see the King of Hyrule, a.k.a the King of Red Lions, ever again...

Zelda's smile becomes a frown slowly, as she looks at Link in the eyes sadly. "Oh... Right, I forgot..." She chuckles uneasily at herself and looks down at her feet. "Well, we better go," Zelda looks up and smiles, even though Link knows it's fake. She is crying on the inside, no doubt.

To be kind, Link smiles back and takes her hand to lead her out of Hyrule Castle. He looks at her as she walks gracefully by his side, head held high.

After a couple minutes of walking and silence, they reach the entrance and Zelda takes her hand from his and turns to face him. "Hey, um, do you still have that rock that I gave you at the Forsaken Fortress? You know, the one where I could talk to you if you needed help..."

Link nods then urges her to go on. "Well, if you don't mind, I would like to contact Gonzo, see if he can bring the ship and take you back home..." Zelda looks solemnly at Link. He looks at her and gives her a look that says, "What will happen with you?" She can apparently understand what he means, because she replies with a smile: "Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I will stay with Gonzo and the other pirates on the ship. They will take care of me, no worries!" Her smile fades and she looks down then looks up at Link straight in the eye and says: "Thank you, Link, o brave hero. I will never forget what you did for my beautiful kingdom, Hyrule, and especially for me. But most importantly, I hope I will to see you again after we go our separate ways..."

Link nods understandingly and hands her the beautiful glowing blue stone from his nap sack. She smiles and thanks him.

"Hey! Link! Haven't heard from you in a while! How's it going? Has that Ganon dude been defeated?" Comes the very familiar voice that both Zelda and Link know is the one and only, Gonzo.

"Hey Alf, its Tet-, erm, Zelda," Gonzo chuckles slightly at her mistake. "Well, I was wondering if you could come take us back to Outset to drop Link back off with his sister and grandma..."

"Oh, of course! We are on our way! Just hang in there for a couple minutes, we aren't far from the Castle." Link imagines Gonzo smiling with joy, willing to get to the Castle to see his two little friends again. "See you soon!" Link then hears Gonzo yelling orders to the many other pirates on the ship before his voice fades away.

"Bye Gonzo, and thanks." Zelda looks up toward the surface, and Link follows where she is looking at. He then remembers that they are underwater, and that the Hyrule King is inside those doors under the statue of the Legendary Hero. They can just walk in there and go down to see him, but they are under strict orders never to go down there again, no matter how bad they want to...

After a couple of minutes of waiting, it suddenly gets darker under the water, and Link and Zelda both look up. They see a silhouette of a pirate ship. They look at each other and nod. Zelda takes his hand and pushes off of the castle floor, pulling him with her.

Once they get to the surface and onto the ship, they are greeted with a bunch of pirates congratulating them and patting their backs. Zelda smiles, and Link can tell she's excited to be back, and she's obviously holding back some tears of joy and excitement. But Link knows that being a princess requires to stay tearless and always proud with your head held high, no matter what.

Suddenly, all the pirates are pushed aside, and big old Gonzo steps out of the crowd and gives both of them a bear hug... At the same time, almost suffocating them if Zelda didn't squirm out of his grip and finally get him to put Link down.

"Sorry guys. Just got a little excited there..." Alf chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his neck.

"A little too excited, Gonzo." Zelda says, smiling and chuckling with him. "So how is everybody? I've missed you all so much!"

"And so have we, your Highness..." All the pirates, (including Gonzo) say and they bow majestically to there leader who used to be a bratty pirate...

"Thanks guys, but on this ship, I'm still Tetra," She smiles and all of them laugh and cheer. Zelda holds her hands up to silence the happy group of pirates. "But we can't forget about Link here," Zelda turns to face Link and smiles. "This boy is the one we should be cheering for, not me. He is the hero, he is the one who defeated Ganondorf and saved Hyrule! I'm not the one who went through all this trouble." She turns back to face the pirates. "He could've just stopped after saving his sister, but no. He decided to continue and complete and even bigger journey! And of course, like saving his sister, he succeeded and at the same time saved all of Hyrule!"

Zelda then smiles and holds up Link's arm. Link smiles from ear to ear and looks at the crowd of the pirates, cheering and laughing and congratulating Link, the Chosen Hero.

**

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Again, please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

**Here is the second chapter! It is longer and better than the first (in my opinion) and I really hope you like it! I also want to apologize if i messed some things up in the first chapter. I haven't beaten the game, I have just watched my sis beat the game. :( but I'm getting there!**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Dream

Link can't wait as they are on their way to his home, Outset Island. He his slightly bouncing in his seat around the table, excited to get home and see his beautiful and adorable little sister and grandmother. He will then get to drink bowls and bowls of his grandma's delicious specialty. Soup. Now he is even more excited and is on the edge of his seat. Link can just hear the sound of his sister's giggles and screaming... He can see her running toward him, and he has his arms wide open, ready for the big embrace she is about to give him...

Link's thoughts are interrupted by himself, being as clumsy as possible, and falling off the chair, as the chair itself falls on top of him. The tip of his hat lands in his face and he blows it away as he gets up, cheeks burning.

He looks up at Gonzo, Zelda and some other pirates as they stare, and Link can tell that they are holding back laughter. He gives them a looking saying to go ahead and laugh, and very quickly they are bursting out laughing, eyes watering and faces read like tomatoes.

"Link... are... you... OK?" Zelda says in between bits of laughter. Link nods and glares at them, but he can't help but laugh at his clumsy fall. Apparently he is just so excited he can't stay in his seat.

"Oh, good old Link! You haven't changed at all! I don't see how you could have saved Hyrule as a klutz like yourself. HA! I'm just playing with you, pal," Link gives Gonzo a sarcastic look and Gonzo just smiles, shakes his head, and looks back down at the table of all the weapons Link spread out.

"So, how again did you manage to collect all these weapons?" Zelda asks, staring at the table of weapons, eyes wide.

Link just shrugs, not wanting to break his habit of not talking. Link is just a quiet and shy person, and he always will be...

"Anyway, you two must be exhausted! Go ahead and get some sleep, kiddos," Gonzo suggests as Zelda and Link both yawn simultaneously.

Link looks at Zelda and she nods as she shows him to his tiny room. There is a small closet on the wall to the right (which he isn't going to use because he will just be wearing his green tunic) and a bunk bed in the top left corner. A complicatedly designed rug covers a section of the floor in the middle, and he stares at it, trying to pick out the different shapes and lines.

"There is a bathroom down the hall if you need to use it and I will be in the room across from this one if you need anything," Zelda explains as she straightens up the bed and flattens the rug. "Sorry this is such a mess, but it hasn't been used since I've been gone..." Zelda trails off looks down at the rug. "Make yourself at home, and I suggest not to stay up too late," Zelda looks back up at Link and smiles.

She heads towards the door, but before she goes out into the hall, she turns around and walks toward Link and gives him a hug. "Again, thank you," She steps back and gives Link a small kiss on the cheek and smiles. "Good night, Link." She takes a step back, still smiling and looking at him, then she turns around and walks out the door, closing it behind her.

Link touches his hot cheek where Princess Zelda had placed her lips and thinks, The Princess of Hyrule just kissed MY cheek...

He smiles to himself and falls on the bed on his back. He is suddenly excited to wake up in the morning and see her again, but he knows that he will have to say good-bye soon, so he shouldn't get too close...

His thoughts are interrupted by a rap on the door and Link allows his visitor to enter. "Hey, Link! Mind if I stop by for a little?" Link shakes his head and stares at what Gonzo is wearing.

He is wearing light blue PJ's that is supposed to be the ocean, and a pirate ship in between many islands that are spread out on the silk material. Link figures that Gonzo made it himself, and he giggles to himself at the thought of what Gonzo would wear tomorrow. "Oh, i see you've noticed my pajamas! I made them myself..." Gonzo smiles to himself proudly as he scans his "masterpiece."

"Anyway, I came to thank you. Have you notice, Link, that you just protected and saved Princess Zelda? And not only that, but the whole Hyrule Kingdom! You're a hero, Link, a hero..." Gonzo, now finished admiring his pajamas, is looking Link straight in the eye. Link nods and looks away quickly.

There is an awkward silence, and suddenly, the ship rocks, but it's not a normal, small rock; it's a big rock. But Link know's what it is...

He looks up at Gonzo, worry written all over his face. They both rush over to Zelda's room to make sure she is OK, and she is sitting on her bed brushing her breathtaking blonde hair. She looks at them, the same expression on her face. Link beckons her with his hand to come with them, and she quickly agrees.

"What do you think that was?" Zelda asks, and scoots closer to Link as she grabs a hold of his arm. He looks at Gonzo, cheeks red, and Gonzo just smiles and looks away.

"Zelda, I really don't know, but let's hope it was nothing horrid... Right, Link?" Gonzo looks back in the direction of the little blonde headed boy and winks.

"Mm," Link says and nods bravely. He notices that he is a little scared himself and slouched down with Zelda, and he straightens himself up and clears his throat. He can tell that Zelda is afraid, because she slightly shaking and she is tense against his body.

Link looks down at Zelda, and she looks up at him, a scared and worried expression on her divine face. Link gives a her a comforting look, and she nods. Zelda stands up straighter and brushes dust off her dress, but she is still grabbing a hold of Link's arm.

When they reach the deck, all the pirates are running around, and more of them are crowded around the steering wheel, arguing on who is going to steer the beat up ship.

At the same time, Gonzo, Link, and Zelda look up at what is causing the commotion. Link just smiles, but the other two both gasp and rush over to the steering wheel to discuss what had happened.

Zelda runs over to Link and she asks him if he can do anything about the big tornado. Link, still smiling, nods and runs down the stairs to the table they were sitting at earlier.

When he gets there, he scans the table to look for his most treasured item, the Wind Waker. Link scans the table twice, thinking he might have missed it. But it's not there and Link then remembers that he set it on the bed with his nap sack. So he runs up to his room, and climbs to the top bunk, where the item lay next to the tiny bag.

He didn't want any of the pirates to know he had this, or else they would all be asking him questions that will never stop. He had only shown the Wind Waker to Gonzo, and of course, Zelda.

After retrieving the silver baton, he runs back up on deck and goes to show Zelda what he had in his hands. She looks up at Link, with a mischievous smile on her face, a smile he has never seen before, and nods.

Zelda then, Link doesn't know how she could do it that fast, silenced the pirates and quickly explained about the beautiful instrument. They all nod and look at each other, excited to see the Wind Waker do its magic. Link closes his eyes and plays one of the songs he knows so well, the Ballad of Gales.

Everybody watches in amazement as the cyclone then sucks them up and transports them to Headstone Island. Link is so used to this, he just goes back down to his room, leaving everybody stunned and staring after him.

Whew... I finally get to have some sleep before I get home... Just as he was falling asleep, the door opens a little, and Gonzo pops in. Link rolls his eyes and turns onto his stomach, stuffing his face into the uncomfortable pillow.

"Hey, uh, sorry for bothering you Link, but I wanted to ask you something..." Gonzo confesses, looking around the small room.

Link looks up and Gonzo continues. "So, why did you choose Headstone Island instead of Outset?" Link looks down embarrassed, and he knows that Gonzo knew why he chose an island close to his home instead of his own home. "Link, you know you can't stay here with Zelda forever. You have leave sometime, but I see that you want to have some more time with her... Well, um, we will be at Outset, hopefully by dusk, maybe earlier. We don't want to keep your family waiting." Gonzo winks and walks out the door.

Link thought about what Gonzo said, and he really wanted to get home as soon as possible, but he wanted a little more time with Zelda before he left. He had enough time with Tetra, but Zelda is a different person...

After a while of thinking about home, Link finally fell asleep...

_

* * *

"Why hello, Link," Orca welcomes him home and Link kindly nods. "Your grandmother and sweet Aryll are in the house..." Orca has a weird, evil grin on his face, and his spear looks sticky, but he apparently cleaned it..._

_Link walks onto the porch leading to his precious house, staring at his sword master as Orca studies Link's every move. Orca is acting really weird... What has happened since I've been gone? Link thinks as he opens the door._

_"Link, help!" Comes a hoarse, raspy voice. "Link come here!" Link looks around urgently, trying find the source of the voice._

_"Link, over here! Your home, but..." Link hears another voice, but this one is small and it sounds like this little girl is not in good shape..._

_Link rushes over to the cooking pot and sees fresh soup cooking over the fire. He sees two bowls of soup laying on the table, and its cool, so they have probably been laying there for a while._

_After examining the kitchen and finding nothing else but the soup, he rushes up the ladder to where he retrieved his tunic and first sword and shield. He smiles at the memory, putting on the green tunic that so many heroes before him have wore..._

_He looks in the corner and sees his little adorable sister and kind, old, grandmother. They are sitting in the corner, coughing and suffering. He rushes over to them and helps them up. Where they were sitting, is a puddle of blood, and then he notices that they are both bleeding, and he doesn't know what to do..._

_"Link, there is nothing you can do to help us," His grandma said in between coughs, like she read his mind. "The best thing you can do is find who did this and..." Her voice faded away, and she closed her eyes._

_"Link, next is my turn. You have to find who did this and defeat them. Soon, they will be doing this to everybody else on this beautiful island. Link, I-I-I love you..." Aryll told the stunned Link, as she said those three words while her voice faded away as well. Her head fell back, and her body went limp._

_Link stood there holding the two bodies that used to belong to the two people he loved the most..._

_He set down their fragile bodies and walked out of the house. He had an idea of who did this... Orca._

**

* * *

Sooooo, how was it? ;) **

**What will happen to Link...? Hmmmm... Read on to find out!**

**I reallllllllly hope you liked it and pleaseee review! The next chapter will be coming up, hopefully tomorrow! Thanks everybody! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle

**Here is the 3rd chapter! The Battle... Sounds epic, huh? Well it is! So you have to read on to find out what type of battle it is, and what happens to Link... Does he win or lose? Does he get hurt, or does he stay untouchable? ;)**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Battle

"OW!" Link sits up in the bed, hitting his head on the top bunk. He is sweating after the nightmare he just had, and on top of that, his head is really hurting, although he should be used to this stuff.

He gets up and goes to the mirror on the wall next to the door. His hair is all wet and messy from the sweat and his face is red.

"Link, is everything OK?" Zelda rushes in, hair also messed up. "I heard a thump and wanted to make sure nothing happened."

"Uh... Mm," Link nods and walks back to the bunk. He sits on the bed and runs a hand through his long blonde hair. Zelda follows him and sits on the bed next to him. "You look like you need some fresh air... Let's go talk up on the deck," Zelda stands up and takes Link's hand, smiling as she leads him up to the top floor.

They walk up to the ledge and sit, legs dangling off the side. They both take a deep breath, welcoming in the scent of the vast ocean.

"So, are you excited to get to go home, after all you've been through?" Zelda asks caringly, and Link gives her a kind smile and nods. "You know, Link, we're all going to miss you... Especially me..."

Link just looks at her, a blank expression on his face, and she looks back, straight in his blue eyes. "You're the only friend I've ever had." As she says that, memories of the Killer Bees come to his head, and how they are best friends and always stay together. Zelda sighs and looks down at her pink fluffy night slippers. "My whole life I've been living on this crappy pirate ship, learning how to live like a pirate. I haven't had any friends, just the pirates as my friends. Sure, I was a little mean to you at first, but that was Tetra, and Tetra learned to really like you after a while. And... Now Zelda really likes you. She will also really miss you when you leave..."

"Ze-," Link is interrupted by what sounds like a crash into the side of the boat, which was rocking calmly over the waves.

Zelda gives Link a solemn look, then walks over to the side of the boat. Link follows and all he sees is the waves hitting the boat.

He looks at Zelda and shrugs, and she looks back down at the water. Link doesn't think anything happened, maybe just a big wave, but before he walks away, Zelda grabs his sleeve and pulls him back. "Link, I don't think that was big wave," Zelda says, as if reading Link's mind. "I'm not sure what it is, but we should stay and scan the waters, just in case." She gives him a pleading look and he agrees, withdrawing his sword (he is so used to this stuff happening).

After a couple of minutes of just watching the blue liquid, they start to give up. But right before they are about to walk away, Link here's a screech, and turns around to look back in the ocean.

Link looks up at the sky and sees many seagulls flying above... Which is not a good sign...

Zelda comes up beside him and he pushes her back in a protective way, warning her about what's to come... A Big Octo.

Link knows that there are only six of them in the Great Sea, and that if your ship sails near them they will suck you up in a whirlpool and spit you back out to a random area in the sea. Link had defeated five of them, but never found the 6th one. Link knows for sure that there is one here because seagulls flying over an open area in the sea is a good sign of telling you that there is a Big Octo below.

Link remembers that to defeat a Big Octo, you have to hit the many eyes that it has. He used either his bow and arrows, bombs, or his boomerang. He grabs Zelda's arm and pulls her down to his room, grabbing his nap sack filled with all the weapons he collected during his adventure.

Before going back up on deck, Zelda runs into her room and comes back out with a golden bow in her white gloved hand.

Zelda smiles and Link smiles and nods back as they run up the stairs back on deck.

They run up to the ledge and Zelda knocks an arrow while Link gets his boomerang ready for the creature to start its magic.

The water starts to spin and the Octo starts to rise slowly, tentacles squirming as they rise out of the water.

Link senses Zelda tense next to him as she pulls the string back farther, ready to let go when she needs to.

After a couple of seconds watching and waiting, the Big Octo is finally sitting on the water, commanding the water to spin faster and faster as the boat starts to spin with it.

Zelda is slightly shaking beside Link, as Link throws the boomerang with a flick of his wrist and hits the Octo right in one of its many eyes. Next is Zelda's turn as she lifts her fingers off the string and sends the arrow flying.

Link has been using his boomerang since the beginning of his journey, retrieving it from the Grass Temple, and because of his skill, he can send the boomerang to many different places in one throw. Again, Link throws the boomerang, but this time it hits three of the creatures eyes, and it screams in agony as it flails its arms.

Zelda sends another arrow flying as it hits another one of the Octo's eyes. They only have a few eyes left, but they are running out of time as they get closer to the center of the whirlpool, so they have to act quickly.

Zelda is the first to strike again, as she sends two arrows at time. Link then makes his move by lifting his boomerang setting it up so that it hits the last two of the Big Octo's eyes. But before Link can flick his wrist to send the weapon flying, the big creature swung one of its tentacles at Link, tearing a piece of his tunic on his arm and leaving a scratch.

"Ah!" Link mutters in pain, but he ignores it and quickly sets the boomerang to its targets. He flicks his wrist and the swift weapon hits the last two eyes just as the ship is about to be sucked into the hole of the twirling waters.

The Big Octo squeals as his last eyes vanish, and not long after that, he vanishes himself.

Link and Zelda both close their eyes and take deep breaths at the same time. They then look at each other smiling, as they high-five in victory.

"Yes!" Zelda throws a small fist in the air, a wide smile on her flawless face. "Link, we did it! Again... We are a great team!" She hugs Link and quickly lets go. "Wow, it's been such a long night, and an especially long journey." Zelda wipes sweat of her forehead as she sits down on the ledge, and Link does the same. "We should both get some sleep." She advises.

Link deliberately stands up, looking at the Princess. "Link, is something wrong? You are acting rather strange... If there is, you can just tell me. You do trust me, right?" Link nods and sits back down on the ledge. "Did something happen while you were in your room during the night?" Zelda asks, taking a seat next to Link and placing a hand on his back, rubbing it slowly.

Link looks in her breathtaking blue eyes, and nods. He knows he can trust Zelda, but he can't get himself to tell her about his dream. Link still needs some time to think...

"Uh..." He looks down and tells her that he will explain to her tomorrow.

Zelda nods and asks him for a favor: "Link, before you go, I want you to promise to tell me before you leave this ship, not just say you will tell me. I want to help, Link."

Link nods and walks down the steps into the hall and into his room, leaving the Princess alone on the deck. He doesn't know if he can tell her, but he promised the Princess of Hyrule, and he really doesn't want to break a promise that he will ever give her...

**

* * *

THAT WAS TOTALLLLLLLY EPIC! Hehe! The 4th chapter will either be up today or tomorrow, I promise you!  
**

**Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: The Odd Pig

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I was at a tennis camp for a week with my sis (TennisWriter456). I didn't take my laptop with me because it's new and I didn't want anything happening to it :)**

**This a long chapter, and it might be weird and kinda boring, but don't stop reading!**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Odd Pig

_Link runs towards Orca, sword held high, ready to strike. Suddenly, Orca vanishes, and Link hits the air, eyes wide._

_"Over here, Link!" He here's his old sword master in a sing-song voice, but no one is around. Link looks around, sword ready to defend._

_"AH!" Link screams in terror as Orca's spear strikes him in his back. Link falls to the ground and looks up at Orca, tears running down his cheeks._

_"Link, you could never defeat me, all those times, I let you win," Orca looks down at the suffering Link as he spits the words._

_The last thing Link sees is Orca twisting his spear and walking out of the Link's old training room..._

Link wakes up and sits in a daze, head spinning. He lies back down and closes his eyes, wanting the pain in his back and arm to go away. Although the pain in his back is just aftermath from the dream, it still hurts really bad, and his arm hurts, too.

Link looks down at his bed and sees blood all over the covers from his arm. He must have been twisting and turning a lot in his sleep.

He walks over to the door and grabs his shirt from the door handle and carefully puts it on. After he finishes that, he hides the tear so that nobody will notice and ask questions. Next, he opens the door a little to peek outside, to see whats going on in the ship.

All he sees is a couple pirates walking around and sometimes, they stop and say to each other: "Good Morning" and "How Are You?", etc.

He looks over to Zelda's door and sees that she is doing the same as Link. He smiles to her and nods and she smiles back, looking away quickly.

Link sighs and goes back inside to fix is hair and retrieve his nap sack, Wind Waker, sheath with the sword inside, and Hylian shield. Link is about to walk out his door when he forgets something. His green hat. Link never takes it off, unless he is going to sleep, which wasn't a lot the past couple months.

He goes back inside and grabs it from the top bunk and puts it on proudly, smiling to himself. His hat is probably his most prized possession.

Link walks out of the room and sees Zelda already walking up the stairs to the deck. He jogs up to catch up with her, and tells her good morning.

"Same to you, Link. Did you sleep well?" Zelda asks him kindly, cheeks getting a little red.

Link gives her a fake smile and nods, not wanting to tell her about his first dream, let alone his second. Why Orca? Orca has been like an uncle to me my whole childhood! Links thinks as he looks down.

Zelda furrows her eyebrows and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Link looks up and smiles, and Zelda nods as she walks away to greet Gonzo. Link doesn't know where to go, so he just walks around a bit, greeting other pirates every once and a while.

Link decides to back onto the deck after a little bit of adventuring and talk to Gonzo. He goes up the steps leading to the deck and spots Gonzo steering the smooth sailing ship (if it was anybody else driving, the ship wouldn't be smooth sailing).

He walks over to Gonzo and taps his shoulder to get his attention. Gonzo turns around and raises a hand in greeting when he sees Link.

"He-yo! What's up Link, old buddy?" Gonzo exclaims, in his always cheery mood. Link hears Zelda giggle softly behind Alf, and he frowns and turns around to see Zelda. "Now, what exactly are you laughing at, Young Lady?"

"Okay, if you really want to know," She takes deep breath to get ready for her long description. "First of all, what your face was like like when you looked at me. Secondly, what you wear when to go sleep," Zelda raises her eyebrows at Gonzo and he frowns. "Third, how you always overreact to everything!" Zelda throws her arms up in the air, on the brink of laughing. "Oh, and I can't forget how y-"

"Don't say another word," Gonzo warns jokingly as he puts a finger to her lips.

Link can't help but laugh at their stupid argument, and they just stare at him, though they, too, are laughing on the inside. A few seconds later, all three of them are rolling on the floor laughing so hard they can't breathe and they're almost crying.

Niko walks over and stands above them, puzzled by the scene of two little kids and a big, muscular man rolling around on the floor.

Link hears the stubby man clear his throat, and when nobody answers, he clears his throat again, but louder.

Gonzo hears the second time and quickly recovers from his "fall" and straightens his yellow shirt and wipes dust off of his brown pants.

"Uh, yes Niko? What is it?" Gonzo asks in a deep voice, which sends Link and Zelda into another fit.

Niko glares at them and answers Gonzo's question. "Well, I was just wondering when we will be eating breakfast, unless I can just go ahead and eat without waiting for anyone." Niko rocks back and forth his heals, looking around the deck of the ship whistling.

"Whatever you like, Niko. Actually, how about you go set up the table in the dining room. OK?"

"Yes, Captain." Niko hurries away down the steps and out of sight.

"What was that about?" Zelda asks as she stands up, still giggling a little.

"What do you mean by that?" Gonzo asks in a joking way, eyebrows raised.

Zelda just rolls her eyes and turns back to steer the ship. Link's hands are on his hips and he is shaking his head, smiling.

"Well, that's enough for now. You'll get more later," Gonzo winks and bows in a playful way.

Link nods and walks away, following Niko to help set up the breakfast table.

"Hello, Chosen One," Niko starts to bow, but Link stops him, telling him to treat him like a normal boy. "Whatever you please," Niko walks away to the cabinet to grab some silverware.

"The cups are in the cabinet next to the one I just opened. Grab 6. For you, Zelda, Gonzo, myself, and two other pirates. You probably don't know their names." Niko explains as Link grabs the cups and starts setting them on the table.

"OK, we are finished," Niko says as he begins walking out the door, but remembers something. "We forgot napkins! Link, how could you forget the napkins?" Niko walks by Link and winks and smiles. Link smiles back and follows him to grab three napkins and set them up under the forks.

"Now, we are done." Niko walks out the door to gather the six people that are going to eat, leaving Link alone in the dining room.

Link walks around the table a couple times, noting in his mind where everyone will sit... Well, where he wants them to sit.

At the head of the table, Gonzo will sit, then to the right of him is where Link will sit. To the right of Link, of course, Zelda will sit. Niko will sit to the left of Gonzo, and the other to pirates in the other two seats. Link senses his cheeks get hot, and he walks away from the table.

There are cabinets on the far side of the wall, where there are silverware, plates, and cups in them. The napkins are on the table under them, and there is also a sink next to the napkins.

Link walks over to the corner of the room and sees a pig sitting there. Link smiles to himself and remembers how a couple months earlier he had caught the pirates a pig from Windfall Island and gave it to them as a memory of the Hero.

Link is startled by the pig "oink" and run out of the room. Link's curiosity gets to him as he follows the pig out of the room, wanting to know where it's headed next.

The pig goes through many doors and hallways and steps, with Link following behind. Soon, Link is lost and has no idea where he is...

The pig walks into a room with many tables with large, long boxes on them. Link walks over to one and examines it closely. Most of them are red and black, or red, or black by themselves. The other ones are some other dark color.

Link can't help himself but to open one and see what's inside. He opens the one he was looking at slowly, and when it is fully opened, spiders and other bugs come crawling out. In the corners of the box are many cobwebs, and sitting in the middle of the box is a dead body... This isn't a regular room full of boxes, it was sorta like a graveyard, but with coffins on tables instead of graves in the ground.

Link is suddenly terrified as he remembers his first dream and quickly shuts the coffin cover and backs away slowly towards the door.

The pig is staring at Link, studying his every move, which was creeping Link out. He runs out of the room, panting as he runs up and down stairs and in and out of doors. What is really creeping him out the most, is that there isn't a pirate in sight. Just doors and hallways and creaking stairs.

He stops to catch his breath and puts his hands on his knees, panting. Suddenly, Link hears something and briskly grabs his sword and turns around toward the source of the sound. He sees nothing, and then, out of nowhere a small shadow comes out of a door in the long corridor.

Link deliberately sheaths his sword, not sure what the pigs problem is. The pig is walking towards him, not taking his eyes off the green dressed child.

Link starts to panic and quickly runs into the nearest room. He doesn't remember this pig being like this... What had the pirates done to it?

Link calms down as he tells himself that he is just imagining things, and he peeks his head out the door and sees the pig sitting and waiting by the stairs across the hall. And it kind of looks like the pig is smiling.

Link walks toward the pig, and it suddenly hops up and runs away. "Wait!" He yells as he tries to catch up to the small pink creature. As Link runs down the hall, he hears frightening noises, which makes him run even faster.

Link looks behind him and since he isn't looking in front, he bumps into a wall and falls backward, landing on his back... Hard.

Link groans and gets up, rubbing his head that he hit last night against the bottom of the top bunk. Link is aware again that he needs to find the darn pig. He looks around urgently, but can't find it. He calls the pig and whistles, but has no luck.

After a couple more tries, Link gives up and sits on a box that it is next to the wall. What am I going to do now...? Link asks himself in annoyance, just wanting to go eat breakfast and go home.

Link just sits on the box for at least half an hour, not knowing what he should do next.

"GRAH!" Link yells to nothing, and he is going crazy. He needs to get out of there. Link looks down at his dirty black boots, thinking of a plan.

His head jerks up as he remembers something that he has in his nap sack... The Blue Stone.

He yanks out the stone and prays for them to answer. After a while of waiting, Link gives up in disappointment. He gently puts the rock back in his bag.

About another half hour passes, and Link still doesn't know what to do. Suddenly, Link's bag vibrates and he quickly grabs the rock, and Zelda's soft, but worried voice comes, asking and worrying about him.

"Oh my goddesses, Link! Where are you? We are all so worried! You didn't show up at breakfast and Niko told us you helped set up he table! Where on Hyrule are you?" Zelda yells frantically, her voice slightly shaking.

Link tells her all that happened, leaving out the coffin room, and she tells him that she and Gonzo were on the search for him. Link sighs with relief and puts the stone away. Zelda tells him to stay where he is, because she thinks she knows where he is.

After about 15 minutes, maybe more, Link sees a light and hears two pairs of footsteps. Link smiles and quickly gets up and waves his arms, yelling: "Heyyyy!" Zelda hears him and starts towards the sound. Link sees the light come slowly, than it comes faster and faster and faster. Before Link knows it, Zelda is hugging him as tightly as Gonzo was hugging them yesterday.

"I'm so glad I found you!" She squeezes him tighter, and Gonzo clears his throat. Zelda finally lets go and giggles. "OK, we found you."

"Thank you, Zelda," Gonzo pats her head and walks over to Link and gives him a high-five. Gonzo doesn't let go of Link's hand, but instead, he pulls the already smashed boy into a hug.

"Where you been, pal?" Gonzo lets Link go and pats his back.

While walking back to the dining room, Link explains his story again, and how he thought the pig was evil or something... Zelda and Gonzo laugh at that and Link feels his cheeks burning.

After a while of walking and talking, they finally get to the dining room and Link starts stuffing his face, forgetting all about his manners. Zelda and Gonzo just watch him, smiles on their faces.

**

* * *

"It's finally over!" That's what you're probably thinking right now, and sorry for the longest chapter EVER! Haha, well please review and the next chapter will hopefully be up by tomorrow night :D**

**P.S. If you have ANY criticism, please write it in your review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: GoodBye, Zelda

**Hey everyone! This chapter is really short, and it doesn't have much in it, but i hope the next chapter I write will be longer! :)**

* * *

Chapter Five: Good Bye, Zelda

In his room, Link is packing all his weapons and he has already made his bed.

There is a knock on the door and Zelda walks in, a basket in her hands. "I can take your covers for laundry," Zelda smiles kindly and holds out the basket.

Link smiles and nods uneasily, because there is blood all over his covers. He carefully pulls the covers off, trying to hide the blood. Link knows, though, that Zelda will eventually find out.

"Link, you OK? You seem off..." Zelda asks as she watches Link take the covers off her bed.

"Um..." Link looks down at the off-white colored covers, and unfolds them to show the now red covers.

Zelda gasps and drops the basket as she runs over to Link. "What happened?" Zelda asks in shock as she holds her hand to her mouth. "Link, seriously, just tell me what happened! I promise I will understand." Zelda looks at Link and he just sighs as he explains his injury during the Big Octo fight.

"Why didn't you tell me before? I could've fixed you up! And that tear in your tunic too... I can't believe I never noticed that," Zelda scolds herself as she looks at Link's wound. "I can fix up your arm, but I don't know about the tear. We might not have time. We are almost at Outset," As Zelda says the last sentence, she plays with her fingers and looks down at the wooden floor that looks like it'll break any second.

"Here, follow me," Zelda walks out of the room, grabbing the basket filled with white covers... Slightly red, too. Zelda walks across the hall into her bedroom and walks into the closet. Link takes a seat on the bed, and after a couple seconds, Zelda walks out with a white case in her hands.

Link cocks his head, brows furrowed. Zelda just takes a seat next to him and opens the case, revealing gauze, rubbing alcohol, and some other stuff to heal injuries.

Zelda tells Link to take of his shirt, and he gladly listens to her. She then takes out a cotton ball, the rubbing alcohol, and some gauze and lays them out on the bed next to her. She picks up the cotton ball and dumps a couple drops of alcohol on it and rubs it on his bare arm. Link feels his arm start to sting, and then Zelda wraps gauze around it to protect the gash from getting infected.

Once she finishes firmly securing the wrap, she throws the cotton ball into the trash bag and cleans everything up. As Zelda walks into the closet and puts the first aid box back, Link slips into his shirt and waits patiently on the bed, playing with the tear that remains in his green tunic.

"There, you are all done," Zelda smiles and walks to the door. Link follows and she opens the door for him, nodding for him to go. Link smiles as he passes her, and walks up the steps onto the deck.

"Here he is! Link, over here, buddy!" Gonzo exclaims and waves his arms back and forth, calling him over.

Link nods and jogs over to the flailing arms. There is a big smile plastered on Gonzo's wide head, and he pats Link on the back as he points to the small island coming into sight... Outset Island, home sweet home.

Link smiles to himself just thinking about home, and he looks at Gonzo, who is staring at his sleeve, smile disappearing. Link looks down at the tear and up at Gonzo. "Where did this come from, boy?" Gonzo asks worriedly as he examines the small rip in the boy's tunic sleeve.

Link just shrugs and walks to the front of the boat, staring at the island that the boat was inching toward, aching for the boat to go faster so he can jump off and run to see his grandmother and sister, Aryll.

He can just picture as he greets them each with the biggest hug ever, and then Link and Aryll race to the "watching quarters," they always call it. They would use the telescope that Aryll had given him, and spot far away places and name each of the seagulls.

Zelda walks over and sits next to him, sighing. "It's truly a beautiful island. You don't know how lucky you are to just stay in one place, with your family, living the best life anyone could ever have..."

Link nods and looks at her, smiling. Zelda smiles back and then looks out at the Great Sea. She then sighs and walks away, leaving Link to ponder on the edge of happiness.

"Hey, Link! Come here for a sec!" Gonzo beckons him over and Link hops off of the ledge and trots over to one of his best friends. "Do you, um, wanna steer the ship the rest of the way?"

Link nods with an immense smile on his tiny head, apparently excited to be doing this difficult task.

Link stands at the front of the ship, head held high as he leads it towards the small island getting closer and closer and closer. Link gets more and more excited, when he sees more of the island he calls home.

Link is startled when feels a gentle hand on his shoulder, and he turns around to see Princess Zelda. She is looking at him with a solemn look on her face. Link smiles and comforts her. He just knows she is thinking about his departure.

Zelda sighs and looks down at her high heels as they approach the small island. Link stops the boat right before the sand and lets go of the steering wheel. "Come," Zelda takes his hand and leads him to the side of the boat, where Gonzo is dropping a rope for Link to climb down on.

"Well, Link, there you go! You are all set," Gonzo gives Link his signature smile moves closer to Link. "See ya around..." Gonzo says as he pats Links head and starts to walk away. He gets about a foot or two and turns around and charges at Link, picking him up in a hug. "Don't leave! Link! Please! You're my best buddy!" Gonzo puts him down, eyes watering.

Zelda finally gets Gonzo to calm down and chuckles to herself as he wipes tears off his cheek. "Sorry, Little Guy. I'm an emotional person,"

"Pfft! Apparently!" Zelda scoffs as she roles her eyes.

"We will see you again, right?" Gonzo asks with a hopeful look on his face, and Zelda looks the same. Link smiles and nods, which makes Gonzo and Zelda smile.

"See you around, old pal," Gonzo says his good-bye and walks away.

"Well, Link, I guess we won't see each other for a while, but I promise that we will meet again," Zelda's Triforce on her hand glows and she gives Link a hug. Link's Triforce also glows, and he hugs her back.

Zelda points to the rope he will climb down, and Link nods as he walks towards the rope. Before climbing down, he turns around to Zelda and waves, and she waves back. He sees a tear run down her cheek, and goes down the rope. He steps onto the island and walks towards his house, not looking back at the big old pirate ship.

**

* * *

Awwwww! So sad :'( But I wonder... Will Zelda keep her promise...? Hmmmmm...**


	6. Chapter 6: Home Sweet Home

**Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting, but I've been really busy lately! This is kinda a long chapter, but I hope you like it! Hopefully the next the chapter will come up sooner :)**

**Well, I'm going to start a new story, but it's not on the Legend of Zelda... It's on Howl's Moving Castle! HMC is a Japanese Anime movie, and if any of you are fans of it, you should read my story! It is going to be up soon!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Home Sweet Home

"Link's home, Link's home!" Aryll yells to Grandma as she runs out of the house towards Link. "LIIIIIIIIIIINK! Oh my goddesses, you do NOT know how much I've missed you!" She runs into Link's arms, squeezing him tight.

Link smiles to himself as he hugs her back, eyes closed and welcoming the scent of his sister. Tears come to his big blue eyes as looks around the island, remembering all the great times he has had here during his life.

"Link! Come inside and see Grandma!" Aryll beckons him over when she gets to the door of their small, cozy house.

"Mm," Link nods and rushes over to the porch. He opens the door and slowly walks in, examining the place he has been away from for so long. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath with a smile.

"Link? Link, are you home? Is that you?" Link opens his eyes to see his grandmother approaching. Link rushes over into her arms, happy to see her. She chuckles and pulls him in tighter. "Oh, I'm so glad you're finally home and unharmed." She pulls away and looks at him. "You've grown since I've seen you, and it's only been a few months!" She kisses him on the cheek and starts asking him all these questions about his journey.

Link isn't really paying attention. Instead, he is looking around and spots the soup cooking over the fire. He walks towards the pot and grabs a bowl from the cabinet and a spoon from the drawer. He dunks the bowl into the pot to get some soup and sits on the table to eat.

"Oh dear, you are starving!" Link's grandma walks over and notices him eating his soup like a pig. "There is some rice if you like," She offers, and Link nods. She walks over to the other table and grabs a plate filled with white rice. Link takes it from her hand and starts stuffing his face with rice.

Aryll giggles as she watches. "When was the last time you ate?" She asks, still giggling.

Link just shrugs as he finishes his tiny meal and washes his plates. "You still remember to clean up after yourself after all that time!" His grandma says as she watches him.

"Mm," Link nods and smiles. Once he is finished, he gestures for Aryll to follow him and they walk out the door.

"You still don't even say a word!" Aryll notices, and Link looks down at her with a smile. "Why don't you ever talk? I know it's not because you're shy, Link." Aryll gazes up at him with wide eyes, and he just shrugs and looks away quickly.

Link leads her to the Watching Quarters, and a big smile appears on her face. "Link! You remembered!" Aryll exclaims, and rushes up the ladder. "Come on up!" Aryll grins and laughs as he follows her up to the top. "Oh, I missed coming up here with you all the time. Now, we can do it everyday, just like old times!" Link nods and reaches into his knapsack, retrieving the telescope Aryll gave him the day she was captured. "You still have it!" Aryll runs over to him and gives him a hug. She pulls away and grabs it from his hands and runs to the edge facing the Great Sea.

Link walks over and stands behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. She looks back him, eyes sparkling with excitement. Link points to a seagull flying above and Aryll beams as she thinks of a name.

"Hmmmm... I'll name it... Sadon!" Link's smile fades as she says that name. "What's wrong? You don't like it?" Link shakes his head.

"That was father's name." He mumbles quietly.

"Was that really his name, Link?"

Link sighs, but quickly changes the subject by pointing to another seagull. "I'll name it... Thea! Is that a good name, Link?" He notices that that name was their mother's name, and that's what he tells her. "Wow, I am just picking the most random names here!" Aryll chuckles uneasily and hands the telescope back to Link. "I'm going to go play hide-and-seek with some of the kids. I'll talk to you later," Aryll smiles and climbs down the ladder.

Link sighs and looks up at the two seagulls, Sadon and Thea. They are flying around and chasing each other, like they're playing tag. Link puts the telescope to his eye and tries to spot the pirate ship. It probably hasn't sailed very far. It's a slow ship. Link sees a ship, but he's not sure if it's Zelda's. It could've been any ship.

Link gets down from the Watching Quarters and runs up the path that leads to the fat pig, also named Link. He gets to the pen and sees nothing in it. His eyes move to the house and he walks in. The spouse of the owner of the pig is sitting and knitting in a rocking chair.

"Well, if it isn't Link! Glad you're back!" She says. Link smiles and nods in return and points outside.

"Hi. I saw that the pen outside is empty."

"Oh yes, our pig Link has passed away," She stops knitting and looks at Link. "He got really tired, and no matter how much bait we gave him, he would not dig! Then, he stopped eating altogether, and... He passed away." She sighs and returns to her knitting.

Link puts a hand on her shoulder and gives her a sympathetic look. He knows how much she loved that pig.

An idea pops into Links head and he runs out the door. He goes up to the top of the hill and sees a pink pig with black spots. It looks like the one he saw on the pirate ship.

He chuckles to himself as he remembers learning how to catch pigs. He stares at the pig, and it is minding its own business, eating grass. Link's smile turns into a mischievous one as he crouches down to the ground. The pig's butt is to Link.

The young boy starts army crawling towards it, and right before the pig turns around, he grabs it and holds it overtop his head as he runs down the hill. Link smells something horrible and remembers that the pigs fart whenever he carries them. Link laughs and returns to 'Link the pig's' house. He sets the pig into the pen and opens the door to the house.

Link tells the woman about the pig he caught, and once she gets the news, her face lights up. "Oh, Link! That is super kind of you to do! But really, you didn't have to," She smiles at Link and quickly stands up and goes out the door to see her new pig.

Link smiles to himself proudly for doing the good deed. He watches her pet the small creature and groom her and bathe her. She ends up naming this one Aryll, since it is girl instead of a boy. He goes to help her and after about an hour, he goes to shore to skip some stones. After failing miserably, he sits down. He needs some time to think.

"Hey Link! Wanna play with us?" The little boy with the booger and his brother come trotting along.

"Mm," Link nods and gives them a kind smile as he stands up and walks towards the group of kids. They are all arguing and Link notices they are arguing on who will be the seeker.

"Not it!" Aryll yells, apparently annoyed with all the commotion. The kids all look at her, then at each other. They all start yelling "not it" and Link is the last one to say the line.

"Okay then, Link's it!" Aryll giggles and runs away, looking for a place to hide. The rest of the kids follow and the little kid with the booger stays behind.

"Just count to 10, got it?" The kid raises his eyebrows and races off. Link rolls his eyes good-naturedly and covers his eyes with his hands.

Once he is finished counting, he jogs up the hill. There is a small tree, and Link sees one of the kids looking around. Link walks over behind him and taps his shoulder. The kid turns around with a frightened look on his face.

"Oh, it's you," The kid turns back around, but then notices that Link is the seeker. "Aw man! You're the finder person, aren't you?" Link nods, and the kid looks down. "I know, it wasn't a very good spot, but there wasn't anywhere else!"

Link pats his head and runs off to find the others. He makes his way to the fenced area where he would always cut grass for the kind owner. The brother of the kid with the booger is hiding in the grass. Link hops over the fence and picks him up in a playful way. The kid starts laughing as he tries to escape Link's grasp.

He finally sets him down and they are both laughing. "You know, Link, we really missed you! It's going to be so much better with you back on the island!" The kid flashes his teeth and runs back to the starting point to wait for the rest of his little friends.

Link finds everyone except for Aryll, and he searches all over the island. An idea pops into his head, and he scolds himself for not thinking about this earlier. Link hurries over to the Watching Quarters and climbs the ladder. When he reaches the top, Aryll is nowhere to be seen.

Link puts his hands on his hips and scans the area. He hears a small giggle and looks around again, thinking he probably just didn't look hard enough. He hears the giggle again and looks up, seeing Aryll hanging on the pole close to the canopy on top.

He narrows his eyes playfully as he points at her and beckons her over with his finger.

"No! You come get me," Aryll sticks her tongue out, and Link shakes his head teasingly as he walks over to the wooden pole. He climbs up and, when he gets to his sister, she climbs higher and looks down at him.

"Come get me!" She says and Link laughs as he follows. He gets there and Aryll notices that she can't climb any further.

Link gives her a victorious smirk and reaches his arm out, wiggling his fingers. Aryll knows what's coming: the 'Tickle Monster.' Link know that this will work; it always does. Being tickled is her weakness, and before his fingers reach her, she gives up and slides down the pole.

"Okay, you got me," She gives him a sly smile. "But there is still more," Link furrows his brows, and Aryll starts running. "You gotta catch me!"

Link sighs and slides down the pole, following his clever little sister. After a couple minutes of chasing her, Link gives up and decides to cheat. He reaches into his knapsack and grabs his Hook Shot. He smiles mischievously and aims it at the back of her shirt. He lets it fly and it grabs her shirt and pulls her in.

She shrieks in surprise and looks back. Link finally taps her and puts the Hook Shot away.

"Gotcha," He winks and walks towards the starting point.

"Fine," He hears Aryll mutter as she follows behind.

Once he gets to the rest of the group, they all cheer happily.

"Link found everybody! Just like always," They all clap and laugh as they discuss their hiding places.

"All right, let's play tag!" Aryll exclaims, and it sends everybody running around. Link notices that apparently, he is "it."

After about half an hour of tag, it starts getting dark and everybody goes to their homes. Link takes Aryll home, but he isn't ready to go to bed. There is still someone he wants to see... Orca.

**

* * *

Cliffhanger! Haha please review!**


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey guys! I know, I haven't updated in a while and I'm reallly sorry! I've been uber busy with school starting and homework and tennis and friend problems :/

But I'll try to update as soon as I can, so please don't be mad and bear with me! Thnx!


	8. Chapter 7: The Last Battle

**Hey everybody! I'm soooooooooooooooooo uber sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I have major writing block, and this is the best I have come up with! I finally found the time to update as well, because I have been so busy with tons of homework, tennis, school, and friends! I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter, but at least it isn't nothing! Haha again, I'm sorry and I will try to update as soon as possible and as soon as I get over my writing block! Thank you everyone!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Last Battle

Link makes his way to the two story cabin, taking many deep breaths. They were just dreams! Why am I being so scared? I highly doubt he's going to murder Grandma and Aryll...

With one last breath, Link quietly knocks on the door. He hears noises of something moving inside, and thinks: Maybe I should I run before he comes and opens door! Yeah, that would be a good idea... Link makes his decision and moves to the porch steps. He sets one foot on the top step and then hears the door open behind him.

"Link? What are you doing?" Link hears the wise voice of Orca ask him.

He turns around and smiles. He puts his hand up in greeting and then shrugs to reply to his master's question.

"Well, why don't you come in? We can catch up on things that happened while you were gone, yes?"

Link nods and hesitantly makes his way back to the door leading into Orca's house.

"So, you defeated the evil king, Ganondorf, huh?" Orca asks, making his way to a chair by one of the walls. He pats the seat next to him and Link sits down.

"Yeah," Link replies. "It was hard. Traveling all over the place and stuff."

"I bet it was. Did you use the skills and techniques I taught you?" Orca asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course I did, Orca." Link chuckles and starts to get a little more comfortable. Orca doesn't seem like he'll do anything so nasty and cruel. Especially since he has known Link since he was baby. Orca has helped care for Link throughout the years, and Link doesn't see why he should be so worried.

"Good, good." Orca nods, and stands up. "Let's see how good you are..." Orca challenges, and Link nods in agreement. They make their way to the middle of the room and take their places. Link draws his sword as Orca stomps the bottom of his spear on the ground, signaling the beginning of the sparring match.

Orca jabs his spear towards Link, but he skillfully rolls to side. He jumps twice to the side of Orca, then rolling to appear at his back. Link slices his sword vertically, finishing Back Slice.

Orca lets out a yelp and quickly turns around. "Good. That was good, Link." He compliments. Link smiles proudly, but gets a bad feeling in his stomach. He gazes up at the old man. I love Orca. Why would I think of him as a murderer? He is so kind and he has been helping my sister, grandmother and I all my life. I'm glad I'm finally back home, and I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone, especially Orca. Suddenly, Orca pushes Link to the ground, cutting his arm with the spear afterwards. Link can feel the blood starting to ooze out of the cut, but quickly recovers. One important rule about fighting: Always get back up and fight. Ignore the pain and finish the battle.

Link jumps up and they continue the fight, using many techniques. At the end, Orca ends up winning, like always. Link chuckles to himself as they bow to each other. He could beat the man who held the Triforce of Power, but not this old guy who he has fought many times before.

"You are better than before," Orca says. "It is getting more difficult for me to defeat you. I am getting older, and you are getting stronger."

Link nods. He glances out the window to see the first star show itself. He tells Orca that he has to leave, and they say good-bye. Link goes back to his home and goes to sleep after having a bowl of soup. He has a great, fuzzy feeling inside of him, but also a bad, dark feeling as well...

**

* * *

I hope you liked it! And like I said before, I will try to update as soon as I can! Review please and tell me what you think! :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Sad Period of Time

**Okay, here is chapter eight! I hope you like it, and it's sad, just to let you know... Reviews please! :) **

* * *

Chapter Eight: Sad Period of Time

Link awakes the next morning by the sun shining through the curtains of the tiny, circular window. He gets out of bed and goes to eat some bread and cheese with his grandmother and Aryll.

"Well, good morning sleeping head," She winks and cuts him a loaf of bread. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." Link takes a seat and pats the top of Aryll's head.

She giggles and takes a bite of her food. "Link, you talked!" She exclaims. After that, she mutters, "That's a first..."

Link just rolls his eyes and savors the salty taste of cheese in his mouth. It is silent for a while in the small room, until Link's grandmother stands up.

"Well, I'm going to do laundry. Link, Aryll, what are you planning on doing?"

"I can help you do laundry, Grammy." Link offers, and a smile appears on the elder's face.

"That would lovely, Link. And you, Aryll?"

Aryll scrunches up her face in disgust. "Laundry? No thanks. I'm gonna go up the watching quarters for a bit. Will you come once you're finished?" She looks at Link, and he kindly nods. "Great. See you later guys!" Aryll rushes out the door.

"All righty, are you ready?" Link's grandmother opens the door for him, and he walks out into the fresh air. They both walk over, side by side to the shore. Grandmother has a basket of clothes in her hands, and she sets it down, taking out a pair of Aryll's undies.

Link giggles and his grandmother dunks the tiny underwear into the blue sea. "Okay, Link, now get started." Link nods and grabs one of his old shirts out of the basket. "Link, you didn't tell me about your adventure yet. How was it? I was so worried!"

"It was fine, Grammy. Lots of fighting and getting hurt, but at least I saved Hyrule from Ganondorf. Now everybody is safe..."

"Oh, you're growing up so fast," She turns to face Link and puts a hand on his cheek. "I'm very proud of you, did you know that?"

Link puts his on top of hers and nods. "I know. I love you." He pulls her into a hug, when Sturgeon came running out of Orca's room, tears in his eyes.

"Link. Come quickly." He says in a rush and with worry.

Link looks at his grandma and follows Sturgeon to Orca's house. When they get inside, Link gasps. Orca is on the floor, coughing up blood into a vase. He rushes over to him and puts a hand on his back. "Orca, it's okay. You'll be fine." Link comforts him, patting his bare back.

"Link, my time has come. Leave me be..." Orca says and coughs some more.

Tears begin to form in Link's eyes as Orca pulls away from him. "Link, leave me be. Leave me be..." Orca's voice begins fade away and Link shakes his head.

"Orca, no, Orca please stay with me." Link begins to start crying as Orca leans back on the floor.

"Link. I-I'm sorry." Orca's eyes stay open as he goes limp and stares at the ceiling. A couple seconds, and he hasn't blinked.

"No, no this can't be happening." Link takes Orca's dormant hand and puts his forehead to it. This is it... He's gone. Link breaks down into tears, and Sturgeon kneels down next to him.

"Link, he was ready. It's okay." He says.

Link stands up, looking Sturgeon in the eye. "Sturgeon, he may have been ready, but I wasn't!" He storms out of the room, leaving Sturgeon kneeling by the dead body of Orca.

Later that day, after finishing the laundry with his Grandmother, Link meets Aryll at the Watching Quarters. "Finally! Took you long enough, Linky-Poo!" Aryll exclaims, throwing herself into Link's arms.

"Sorry," Is all he says as he pulls away and walks to the railing of the tall tower.

Aryll appears next to him as she looks through the telescope, gazing at the sea gulls flying around and chasing each other. "Are you okay?" She breaks the silence and hands the telescope to Link.

"Uh," Link stutters. "Yeah." Aryll gives him a look, and Link sighs. "No, I'm not okay. Orca... He... He died earlier today."

He can hear Aryll quietly gasp and put her hand to her mouth. "Are you serious? That's horrible!" Link turns to face her and he sees a tear trickle down her cheek and into the sea below them. "We were so close to him. He was like, like a father to us..." Aryll's voice cracks as she starts to cry in Link's arms. Link comforts her and begins to cry again himself.

"It's okay, Aryll. We can get through this. This sad period of time."

**

* * *

Well, that's the end of that chapter! I hope you liked it! And just a heads up, the story is almost over... Reviews would be nice please :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Alone Together

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 9, and I'm pretty satisfied with it :) Sorry that my other chapters have been short, but this one is longer! Hope you like it, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Alone Together

Link gazes up at the sky, at two seagulls fighting. One large and bulky, old. The other small, weak, young. _Orca and I..._ He thinks of them fighting in Orca's room. "Why? Why does this stuff happen to me?" Link wonders aloud, and Aryll turns to face him.

"What?" She asks.

Link shakes his head and gestures to the two different birds. "Let's name the bigger one Orca." He suggests.

Aryll scrunches her forehead, confused. "Why? I don't get it."

"Look at it. Doesn't it remind you of him?"

"Yeah, yeah it does. The littler one is Link." She finishes and walks towards the ladder. "I'm gonna go have soup with Grammy. I'll see you later." She climbs down and Link turns around to sit down against the pole in the middle of the platform. He sighs as he leans his head back, closing his eyes and sighing. _Wow, my life is messed up..._ Link thinks to himself.

His thoughts are interrupted by his name being called from below. "Link! Link, are you up there?" Link quickly stands up and runs to the edge of the Watching Quarters that's facing the island he calls home. He gazes down and sees the woman that is always walking around with a vase looking up at him, grinning like always. He kindly smiles back and climbs down the ladder. "Oh, Link, I have a favor to ask of you. Can you go up to the spring in the forest and gather me some water in this vase? I would do it myself, but my back is aching, and I have no energy to walk all that way."

Link nods and grabs the pottery item from her delicate hands. "Oh, wait Link, I am truly, very sorry about Orca. I know he meant a lot to you." Link thanks her and starts to make his trek up the small, steep hill, and soon goes into a jog. A pig begins to follow him and he chuckles about how interested pigs are in him.

Link reaches the cliff and takes out his Deku Leaf, getting ready to fly across. He tests the wind making sure it is going north. To his dismay, it wasn't, so he brought out his Wind Waker and commanded the wind to go north instead of west. After putting the Wind Waker back in his bag, he placed the vase on the ground and started to carry it between his two feet as he jumped off the cliff, letting the magical leaf carry him away. Behind him, the pig is squealing for him to come back.

Link closes his eyes as he soars through the sky over the Great Sea. He looks down and sees fishes jumping out of the water and seagulls trying to eat them. It felt like he has been flying for hours when he finally reaches the other side of the island. Glancing back, Link sees that he didn't fly very far, but he shrugs it off.

Putting his leaf away, Link starts walking towards the line of trees blocking the way into the forest. Link draws his sword, getting ready for his favorite move... Spin attack. He puts his sword behind him and takes a deep breath. After about 3 seconds, Link twirls his sword around, pulling his body around with him and cutting all the trees down. He smirks at how easy that was and continues his way into the forest.

On his way, Link runs into some monsters that were left, but he defeats them easily with one swing or jab of the Master Sword. Link is proud of his skills, all thanks to Orca. The boy's stomach begins to churn just thinking about Orca, so he tries to calm down, erase it from his mind, and focus on his task. His really simple task.

Link continues his way up to the forest spring, and once he was there, he sits at the shore, letting his legs hang in the water, and closes his eyes. He is about to doze off when he remembers that he has to collect the water in the vase and return home before dark. Quickly, Link stands up and puts water in the vase and makes his way back down the trail.

Before he gets all the way to the bottom, Link peers over the cliff to find nobody walking around. _That's unusual..._ Link thinks to himself and continues back home. When he is back on the island, he walks around, trying to see if anyone is outside. Sadly, nobody was, and it isn't even dark out yet. Link goes to the woman's house and knocks on her door. She came out and tears, and Link scrunches his forehead.

"Oh, Link, hello. Thank you for getting the water for me," She gently grabs the vase from his hands and wipes her eyes with a tissue. "You are probably wondering why I look like this, aren't you?" She asks, and Link nods. "I am so sorry, Link." She pauses and gazes him straight in the eye. Link get's a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he prepares for what he is about to hear. "Your grandmother..." Link's eyes widen in alert, and he urges her to go on. "She has passed on. Her time has come, and dear little Aryll came to me crying. She told me that when she went inside, she found your grandmother lying on the couch, not moving. I followed her into the cabin and her chest wasn't moving. We don't know how this happened, but it is such a tragedy. Orca and your grandmother. They were both the oldest ones living on this island, and now they have left us."

Link pats her back and rests one of his hands on her shoulder, consoling her. "Link, I don't see how you cannot be crying. I mean, she is, um, was your grandmother."

Nodding, Link says: "Yes, I know." Little does she know that he is trying his best to hold in the tears. She was the closest family he had, other than Aryll of course, but she doesn't count.

Link returns home and finds Aryll asleep on the old couch in the kitchen. Leaving her to sleep, Link sits down at the table and drinks some soup, then falls asleep next to his sister. As he sits down, she stirs and rubs her red, puffy eyes, gazing at him. "Link..." She begins, but he hugs her, not letting her finish what she was about to say.

"Shhhhh," He shushes her and rubs her back as she cries into his shoulder. Now, they were alone, and all they had was each other.

**

* * *

Well, there it is... I know, depressing. It was hard to write these last two chapters. Anyway, I have a surprise for you... ONE CHAPTER LEFT! There is one chapter left until the end, and I hope you keep reading to see what happens! Thanks, and PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Always Keep A Promise

**Yoo everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but you won't have to deal with that anymore, since this is the last chapter :(**

**So, Renaissance7 reminded me that it's not Alfonzo, it's Gonzo! It was such a stupid mistake, I should've checked to make sure before I wrote his name Alfonzo instead of Gonzo. To make all of you happy ;) I went back and changed EVERY Alfonzo in the story and made it Gonzo. I hope that's better, and please review :) I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Always Keep A Promise

Standing in the patch of grass, the wind blows Link's messy blond hair across his tear-filled face. Next to him, Aryll has her head in her heads, sobbing as hard as ever. Link has never seen her like this, but he can't comfort her. He can't even comfort himself.

It has been 5 years since his grandmother died, and since he had saved Hyrule from Ganondorf. It was an event he would never forget. An event nobody would forget. Then, Link remembers something else he could never forget... Zelda. The little pirate named Tetra, who is actually the Princess of this vast, beautiful land covered in the Great Sea. It was a surprise to him. He never thought that Tetra was Zelda, and she didn't even expect it.

"Link," The soft whisper of his 15 year-old sister cuts through his thoughts as she stood up from the ground. She has just finished putting flowers on the grave of their dead grandmother and Orca. The thought of Orca makes Link's stomach hurt. He was like family, and Link still can't believe that he almost thought that Orca would actually kill his sister and grandma. He chuckles at the silly thought, taking Aryll's hand and walking down the hill to join the village of Outset.

The whole village is crowded around a campfire, singing and dancing. They are celebrating. Celebrating the day Link had defeated Ganon and returned home. This is a usual celebration that had begun the year after the actual event happened. And the funny thing is, it's the same day as his birthday.

When Link arrives at the campfire, Mesa stajds up. "Link! There you are! Where have you been, my boy?" Mesa has his usual blade in his hand, used for cutting the tall grass that keeps growing in his yard. Although he doesn't use it anymore because Link does the work for him, he still carries it around as if he will die if he lets go of it for a second.

"Visiting my grandmother's grave..." Link says. Aryll heads over next to Joel and Zill to play Hide n' Seek. Zill has the usual booger sticking out of his nose, while Joel just has that plain stick he always has.

"Hey, Link! Wanna come over and play with us?" Zill asks hopefully, and Link smiles sympathetically, walking over.

"Sorry kiddo," Link apologizes, ruffling the little boy's reddish-brown hair. "I'm tired. I think I'm just going to sit down at the campfire and keep warm. Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!" Zill runs to join Joel, who is now sneaking around to find a good hiding place. Link remembers the day he returned from his journey. He had played with them for a while, and he had had so much fun. He loved being 12 years-old. But those days are over. He is now 18, a grown man. He had his ceremony and everything. Sadly, his grandmother isn't there to watch him become an official man. All he has is Aryll, and the rest of the island there to support him.

After the campfire, everyone returns to their cabins and goes to bed to continue their work when the sun rises in the morning. Aryll has fallen asleep in the Watching Quarters, and Link has to carry her down. Of course, he can't climb down the ladder with her in his arms. So he does something he loves to do... Use his grappling hook. Standing on the edge of the wooden tower, he brings out his weapon and aims at a tree branch. Link smiles to himself as he grabs hold on the branch and sends himself flying through the air, like a monkey swinging on a vine.

When he reaches the ground, he puts the grappling hook back into his knapsack where it belongs. He heads home, Aryll in his muscular arms. Link sets Aryll on the bottom bunk of their bed, while he sits and watches the fire for a little, drinking soup as a midnight snack. After finishing, he takes off his tunic- so that he's just in his boxers and undershirt- and climbs the ladder onto the top bunk. The last thing he sees is his grandmother's figure sitting in the rocking chair by the fire drinking tea, staring at him. Link smiles, and she smiles back. He can just barely hear her whisper, "Happy birthday, my dear Link." Before he drifts off into a deep sleep. The oblivious teenager is in for a surprise the next day...

Link wakes the next morning in a sweat. He had a nightmare... and not a good one. It was about his grandmother. He had watched her die a slow, and painful death. It was horrible, and he couldn't take it. The nightmare was torturing him, but there was no escape until he wakes up.

"Are you awake?" Aryll asks him, sitting by the fire making bacon and eggs for breakfast.

"Yeah," Link yawns and stretches as he says that, then gets out of bed. "Don't look." He informs her, and she giggles.

"Wasn't planning on it." Aryll replies, moving the bacon with a spatula in the pan. It is silent until Aryll speaks. "How many pieces of bacon do you want?"

Link signals with his finger that he wants five pieces.

"You're getting fat..." she mumbles. Link scoffs and teasingly shoves her lightly, laughing. "I'm just kidding! No need to be violent." He rolls his eyes as she finishes putting milk in a cup for him. "What are you going to do today?" Aryll asks curiously.

"I don't know. Just chill, I guess." He shrugs his shoulders and stuffs bacon and eggs in his mouth, sipping some milk afterward. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." The two eat their breakfast in silence, then go their own ways for the day. Aryll heads off to do her chores, while Link lays in bed and reads about the Hero of Time hundreds and hundreds of years ago. Farther in the book, Link skims over a word that he has heard of before, but never exactly known what it means... or what it was... a Zora.

Link, because of his curiosity, skims farther down the page, but finds nothing. So he keeps flipping through the pages, until he finds it. There is a section called _Zoras: Creatures of Lake Hylia_. There is another question Link is wondering. What is Lake Hylia?

As Link finishes reading the last couple paragraphs, he starts to understand more and more. Zora's were like mermaids, and they lived in water, and were amazing swimmers. They helped the hero on his journey throughout Hyrule, although they were one of the races in the Hyrulian Civil War. Link gets confused though... How come he never came across any Zoras during his adventure? His question is then answered. Zora's are now extinct, and Link remembered Laruto. She was the Sage of Earth, and also a Zora. Ganon had killed her after he broke the seal of the sages. Laruto was born in Zora's Domain, located in Lake Hylia before Hyrule was flooded and became the Great Sea.

Thinking about Laruto and the Earth Temple reminds Link about something else: Medli. He shakes his head, trying not to get emotional. He knows for a fact that he will never see Medli again, and she was one of his best friends, helping him along his way.

Link remembers spotting another word he has heard of, but never known what it meant. A Goron. The book says that the Gorons and the Zoras sometimes didn't like each other, and got into fights. Once again, Link skims through the book until he finds a section called _Gorons: Creatures of Death Mountain_. Link reads the chapter and finds out that Gorons lived on Death Mountain, which was like a volcano. Gorons were also known as rock people, because they could curl up into balls like a rock and roll around. They helped the hero and were in the Hyrulian Civil War as well, just like the Zoras. Gorons were also extinct, and Link is sad that he never got to experience both of the amazing creatures' existences.

Link decides to stop reading and get some fresh air. He then remembers that he told Zill he would hang out with them today. Link makes his way outside and sees Joel and Zill sitting on top of a tree with a map of the Great Sea Link let them borrow. Chuckling, Link lightly shakes the tree, and the brothers peek down. When they spot Link, smiles appear on their faces and they fold up the map, then hop off the tree.

"Be careful you guys," Link warns.

Joel flicks his wrist and scoffs, while Zill puts his hands on his hips, raising his eyebrows at Link.

"Oh, Link. We are big boys now! I'm 13 and Zill is 12! I mean really." Joel tells Link, and Zill stands behind Joel nodding his head.

"Yeah! I'm 12!" He says, and Joel turns around to face him.

"Zill, I just said that. You don't have to repeat it," Joel says in a matter-of-fact way. "Little brothers." He mutters, and Zill throws his hands down.

"Joel! I can say it if I want, okay?" Zill defends, then sighs. "Big brothers."

"Anyway," Joel continues, turning his attention back to Link. "Did you need something, Mr. Link?"

"Actually, I remember telling your 'Little Brother' here that I would hang out with you guys today."

Their faces brighten up and Joel signals for Zill to take out the map. "I'm glad you brought that up! We were actually wondering if you could tell us a little about the map... You know, about the islands and where you traveled and stuff!" Zill says, sniffling afterward. "I know you've already done that many times, but we love hearing about your adventures!"

Link agrees and they go to sit down on the rocks that separate Outset Island into two parts. The trio sits down, Link in the middle, and they stare at the map. Link points to different islands, naming them and explaining what he did and what he saw there. Joel and Zill seem so focused on what Link is saying, they don't even notice their mother calling them in for lunch.

"Joel, Zill, I think it's time for you guys to have lunch. I'll talk to you two later, okay?" Link tells them, and the quickly agree, talking about how hungry they are while walking towards their mother who is giving her precious pig Link some bait.

Link wanders around the island, trying to find Aryll. After about ten minutes, he gives up and heads to the Watching Quarters to relax. Before doing that, he returns home to grab the telescope, then continues. He climbs up the tall ladder and finally reaches the top. Link sits down and leans back against the wooden pole in the middle, putting the telescope to his right eye, gazing out to the sea.

In the corner of the little circular screen, Link spots something. It is a large figure, moving through the water... and it's heading towards the island. Ready for defending, Link hops up and jumps from the Watching Quarters to guard the island and keep everyone safe. "EVERYONE INSIDE YOUR HOUSES! THERE IS AN INVADER! KEEP QUIET!" Link hollers as loud as he can, trying to get all the villagers to hear him. He yells it many times until no one is in sight.

Standing guard behind a house, Link draws the Master Sword and watches the figure travel closer and closer. When it's close enough, he can make out the shape. It's a ship... a pirate ship to be exact. Confused, Link hides farther behind the house, awaiting for someone to show themselves. Finally someone does. Link sees a burly man step out and stare about, breathing in the air of the comely island. The man has dark, olive colored skin and a red bandana. His hair is sticking out of the bandana a little. It is brown, and also has some gray strands in it. Link assumes that he is in his late 40's or early 50's. He also notices that he has a some sort of tattoo that's showing from under his shirt, and he is tall. Much taller than Link himself.

After him comes a man who seems to be the exact opposite of the first. He is short, with bronze-colored hair and one buck tooth sticking out over his lip. Instead of a red bandana, this little fellow is wearing a blue bandana, and a dagger at his side. He doesn't look very strong, unlike the other man who is now glaring down at the smaller pirate who was saying something.

"Gonzo! Pull up your pants! You know I hate your underwear..." The smaller pirate tells the larger one, covering his eyes. Apparently, the bigger pirate's name is Gonzo.

Gonzo sighs and lifts his pants. "You know what Niko? Why were you looking there in the first place?" Niko opens his mouth to reply, but quickly closes it. "Huh." Says Gonzo in victory.

And apparently, the smaller pirate's name is Niko. Niko and Gonzo... Niko and Gonzo! Link remembers those names, but from where? As he ponders the thought, a beautiful girl walks out and stands next to Gonzo. She looks about Link's age, also with blond hair laying on her shoulders. She is wearing a pink dress and white gloves that reach her elbows, and she has pointy ears... just like Link. Then, Link notices something that causes him to shut his eyes tightly and clutch his stomach in pain. It's the Triforce glowing on the beautiful girl's hand... It's her: Princes Zelda.

"Can you two ever stop arguing? I'm tired of it!" Zelda says in frustration, putting her hands on her hips. "It's getting on my last nerve!" Her silky voice floats around the island, and Link notices Aryll peek out the window. A smile creeps onto her face. She then glances at Link and winks, while he just rolls his eyes. He just can't believe it was her, after all these years. Zelda looks the same, except older and more mature. Five years ago, she was cute, pretty. But now, she's just beautiful, stunning.

"Sorry," Gonzo and Niko mutter simultaneously. "Anyway, Zelda." Gonzo begins, clearing his throat. "This is the island, am I correct?"

"Why yes, yes it is." As she says that, Zelda smiles and walks forward onto the sand.

"You're positive?" Niko asks, raising his eyebrows. Zelda sighs and turns around to face the two of the pirates.

"I am more then positive, okay?" She tells them, getting impatient as she turns back around to face all the homes and empty island. "But... Where is everyone?" She asks herself. The princess just shrugs, and without hesitation, she continues onto the island of her lover.

As Link is recovering from the sudden jolt of pain, Zelda walks around the island and observes the little cabins full of frightened people. "Odd. This island is usually packed with villagers doing their work and having fun."

"Well, I guess no one is here. Better go back!" Niko begins to head back into the ship, when Gonzo lifts him up over his shoulder and follows Zelda onto Outset Island. "C'mon Gonzo! Put me down!" Niko kicks and punches Gonzo, but he acts like nothing is happening.

Finally, Link decides to make a move. He can't leave them wandering around his home like this, waiting for someone to show themselves. Of course, Aryll would definitely end up showing herself, running out of the house, hugging Zelda. There is no way Link was going to let her do that.

He stands up and walks out from behind the house. Niko had stopped squirming and went limp over Gonzo's shoulder, until he spots the hero. "Oh my Goddesses! Link! Is that you?" Both Gonzo and Zelda turn around, and Gonzo drops Niko. "Ouch," He rubs his bottom, but quickly turns his attention back to Link. "It is you!"

"Link, m'boy! Where ya been?" Gonzo exclaims and stalks toward his "boy".

"You know... Here, just chillin'." Link chuckles and scratches the back of his head. "... Where you been?"

"Sailing the seas, of course! We are pirates." Niko blurts out before Gonzo could even open his mouth.

Link then remembers that Zelda is standing next to Gonzo, jaw dropped in awe. "I-It's you. It's really you!" She suddenly jumps into Link's arms, and he wraps his arms around her.

"Yup, it's me." They stay hugging until Gonzo sniffles.

"Oh, stop it! Yer making me emotional..." He sniffles again and blows his nose into his shirt.

"Zelda, I didn't think that you would ever come back... I didn't think that I would even see you again..." Link trails off and shuffles his feet.

"Link," Zelda moves closer and gently puts her hands on his shoulder, and Link places his hands on her waist. He feels his face get hot as their foreheads touch after such a long time. "I'm a princess, and I _always_ keep a promise."

**

* * *

Ooooh, dramatic! Well, that's the end! I hate to break it to ya, but it really is. I hope you all liked it, and please review and tell me what you think about my first Fanfic! This is my first Fanfic, but of course I have written others in case you are interested ;) THANK YOU ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO READ THIS AND HELPED ME ALL THROUGHOUT THE WAY! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT :)**


End file.
